Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device, a method for manufacturing the same, and a head mounted display including the same.
Description of the Background
Recently, with the advancement of the information age, a demand for a display device for displaying an image has been increased in various forms. Therefore, various display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices have been utilized.
Among the display devices, the organic light emitting display device is a self-light emitting device, and has advantages in that a viewing angle and a contrast ratio are better than those of the liquid crystal display (LCD) device. Also, since the organic light emitting display device does not require a separate backlight, it is advantages that the organic light emitting display device is able to be thin and lightweight and has low power consumption. Furthermore, the organic light emitting display device has advantages in that it may be driven at a low direct current voltage, has a fast response speed, and especially has a low manufacturing cost.
The organic light emitting display device includes anode electrodes, a bank partitioning the anode electrodes, a hole transporting layer formed on the anode electrodes, an organic light emitting layer, an electron transporting layer, and a cathode electrode formed on the electron transporting layer. In this case, if a high potential voltage is applied to the anode electrode and a low potential voltage is applied to the cathode electrode, holes and electrons are moved to the organic light emitting layer through the hole transporting layer and the electron transporting layer, respectively, and are combined with each other in the organic light emitting layer to emit light.
The organic light emitting diode may include red, green and blue organic light emitting diodes emitting red light, green light and blue light, or may include only a white organic light emitting diode emitting white light. If the organic light emitting diode includes only a white organic light emitting diode, red, green and blue color filters for displaying red, green and blue are required.
Recently, a head mounted display which includes the organic light emitting display device described as above has been developed. The head mounted display (HMD) is a type monitor device of virtual reality (VR), which can be worn by a user in the form of glasses or helmet, and of which focus is formed at a distance close to eyes of the user. However, in case of a head mounted display of ultra-high resolution, one or more color filters may be formed to overlap each other due to a compact pixel interval, and light may transmit an area where the color filters are formed to overlap each other, whereby mixing of colors may occur.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a display device where mixing of colors occurs. In FIG. 1, for convenience of description, anode electrodes AND, an organic light emitting layer OL, a cathode electrode CAT, a bank, a black matrix BM and first and second color filters CF1 and CF2 are shown.
As illustrated by FIG. 1, light L transmits an area where first and second color filters CF1 and CF2 formed to overlap each other on a black matrix BM. In FIG. 1, the black matrix BM fails to cover the overlapped area of the first and second color filters CF1 and CF2. Therefore, mixing of colors occurs due to light L passing through the overlapped area of the first and second color filters CF1 and CF2.